Unexpected Part III
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Byakuya and Kenpachi are married and are letting their family grow. ByakuyaxKenpachi. KenpachixByakuya. Mpreg. ON HIATUS.
1. Energy Loss And Allergies

**Summary: Byakuya and Kenpachi are married and are letting their family grow.**

**Pairing: ByakuyaxKenpachi**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations. Language.**

**Disclaimer: hcaelB nwo ton od I do not own Bleach**

**Unexpected **

**Chapter 23**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuckin' hollows, they're still here!" Renji slashed his way through his and Byakuya's fifth pile of hollows, his arm wrapped tightly around Aiko as the boy whimpered and cried loudly. <strong>

**Senbonzakura's 'petals' fluttered past the Lieutenant and attacked the last few remaining intruders in the area before they disintegrated into the air around the two shinigamis. **

"**Ma ma." Kohana said quietly, chewing on her fingers and looking up at Byakuya. The noble pat her head and covered them up with Senbonzakura once again after Renji had found his way up beside them, breathing deeply.**

"**Where's everyone else?" The Lieutenant asked. "We've been out doing this all day, and the only other ranked seat we've seen was Captain Hitsugaya. I don't know how much longer my reiatsu can last."**

"**Mine as well." Byakuya said. "But we're most likely alone in this. Kenpachi and Yachiru are in the human world, Ukitake is sick, Kyoraku is probably drunk, Kurotsuchi is most likely locked up in his Squad, so that leaves us and the Captain's of Squads two, four and seven. And of course, the Lieutenants and Third Seats that are still alive and fighting."**

"**Dada! Dada! Mama!" Aiko shouted.**

"**And Ichigo's gone too. He went to the human world two days ago." Renji added.**

"**Which means we are pretty much by ourselves." The noble held Kohana up to eat as she grew hungry for a meal. "Now, let's try to get this over with so I can go home and feed Kohana properly."**

* * *

><p><strong>The ice broke, falling to the ground as Toshiro panted, Hyourinmaru returning to his unreleased state. There was no end to this. These hollows just wouldn't go away, no matter how many he killed. Rangiku had found him some time ago and had already been resting for awhile, kneeling on a roof using Haineko for support. <strong>

"**This… is impossible…" The young Captain breathed and tried his hardest to stay in the air but he still found himself slowly descending to the ground. **

"**What… do we do now… Captain?" Rangiku asked, jumping into the air to avoid the hollows that had chased her onto the roof.**

"**I don't… know…" Toshiro answered sadly. "Wait for a miracle…"**

"**When's that going… to come?"**

"**Soon, I hope."**

**And soon it **_**did **_**come. Just as the two reached the ground, the hollows jumped at them but the small bodies suddenly disappeared, their remains turning to dust that blew away with the wind. **

"**Captain…" **

"**Yes…" Toshiro smiled, before his body collapsed on the ground nest to his Lieutenant's.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Byakuya! Byakuya!" Kenpachi ran down the halls of Squad Four, searching every room he passed.<strong>

"**Kenpachi…" The noble breathed suddenly, and he smiled when the larger Captain ran into the room, picking him up and holding him close.**

"**Gods fuckin' damn it, don't you dare do that again." Kenpachi said before slamming his lips against Byakuya's.**

"**Mmm, careful. You're hurting me."**

"**Oh, sorry." Zaraki placed his spouse back on the ground but still pulled the smaller body back into his arms, kissing the silky hair. "What the fuck happened?"**

"**One of Kurotsuchi's experiments escaped and invaded. Abarai and I were able to escape the office but because of the large numbers of hollows, we had to remain in the air. We then attempted to get rid of them but they just kept coming until we ran out of power. The hollows disappeared just as I passed out and I awoke in here."**

"**So, where's Kohana?" Kenpachi asked, looking around the room.**

"**Ma ma ma!" The little girl squealed at the two men's feet.**

"**Where'd you come from?" The large Captain bent down and picked the baby up, kissing her cheek.**

"**We were not harmed but I will need a few days to recover and regain my usual level of power."**

"**Ma! Ma! Da!" Kohana pat her father's face.**

"**Just as long as you two are safe." Kenpachi said.**

"**And I also decided that while we were here, I would…" Byakuya trailed off quietly.**

"**How long do we have?"**

"**Four hours."**

"**And you can leave now?"**

"**Yes.""Oh fuck. Let's go then." **

"**Captain Kuchiki." Toshiro said quietly from the doorway. "Did you get rid of those hollows?"**

**Byakuya stepped around Kenpachi so he could look at the prodigy. "No I did not." **

"**Well, **_**I **_**didn't do it. I wonder who it was." **

"**I-"**

"**Kuchiki, we have to go." Kenpachi interrupted, nuzzling his lover's neck. **

"**Oh." Toshiro blushed, backing away as he realized what the large man was hinting at. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll go." **

"**Kenpachi…" Byakuya gasped when Kenpachi nibbled his ear after Toshiro had left. "One more thing before we go home. Where is Yachiru?"**

"**She went to her garden with some of the maids."**

"**Very well. Let's go."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ma ba ba ba!" <strong>

"**Kenpachi… she needs to eat…" Byakuya pushed on his spouse's chest, trying to move away to get their crying daughter, begging for dinner.**

"**I'm almost there Byakuya, just wait." Kenpachi grabbed the noble's hips and held him still.**

"_**Kenpachi**_**." Byakuya scowled. **

**The larger just growled in response, reaching over to grab the crying girl from her bed. "Here." He lay her on her 'mother's' chest, directing her towards the noble's nipple until she latched on and quieted.**

**Byakuya held her body while he moved back and forth due to Kenpachi's rough thrusts. "Stop until she's done." He said. "Stop." No response. "Kenpa-" Byakuya didn't get to finish the statement because Kenpachi released inside him at that very moment. He moaned and arched his back, finishing as well, making him feel very embarrassed seeing as he had just come with his daughter laying on top of him.**

"**Wow, I didn't think you'd do that." Kenpachi laughed, pulling out of the noble and sitting back.**

"**You're disgusting."**

"**But you still married me." **

"**Y-yes…" The smaller man winced before his body began to shake, his free hand gripping the sheets. "And I'm g-giving you chi-children…"**

"**And with only six minutes to spare." The two Captains exchanged a kiss until Kenpachi stood and left for the bathroom.**

**Byakuya stayed laying on the bed, stroking Kohana's hair as she ate. "He is one strange man, wouldn't you say?" He asked her and she pat his chest in response.**

**A thudding noise could be heard coming closer from outside in the hall and it grew louder each second. Byakuya smiled as he covered himself before the door slid open and Yachiru flung herself into the room.**

"**Ko-Ko! Byaka! I missed you!" She whined, hugging the two. Kohana giggled and clapped then leaned forward towards her sister.**

"**She wants you to hold her." The noble smiled, holding the baby out for Yachiru to take.**

"**Come here Ko-Ko." The pink-head said, hugging Kohana after she was placed in her lap.**

"**She's almost as big as you already." Byakuya stood, his sheets wrapped around his waist. "Do you mind watching her for a second? Either your Captain or I will be out from the bathroom soon."**

"**She's my little sister! Of course I can watch her!" Yachiru answered defiantly, letting the baby off her lap to crawl around the room. **

"**Of course. Thank you Yachiru." And Byakuya left the room.**

"**Ko-Ko look." Yachiru knelt down next to the drooling baby, holding out a camellia. "This is what your means. 'Little flower.'"**

"**Ma! Ma!" Kohana squealed, taking the plant from the older girl.**

"**My name's not 'mama', it's Yachiru. Byaka is your 'mama.'"**

"**Ma ma!" Kohana giggled and shoved the flower into her mouth.**

"**Ko-Ko! Don't eat it!" Yachiru stuck her fingers into the baby's drooling mouth, pulling the limp and soaked flower away from it.**

"**Ba ba ma!" Kohana whined, reaching out for the new chewing toy her sister had brought her but Yachiru pulled it away. **

"**It's **_**Yachiru**_**." **

"**Na na!"**

"**Yachiru!" **

"**Ya!"**

**The older girl smiled, the first syllable was done. Ya-**_**chi**_**-**_**ru**_**."**

"**Ya ya!"**

"**Yachiru."**

"**Yara." Kohana was growing bored with the conversation and reached for the flower he sister kept taunting her with.**

"**No Ko-Ko! You'll eat it again!"**

"**Ya-" The baby stopped suddenly and began wheezing, her cheeks turning red, then blue as her airway closed up. She tried to cry but no noise came out so she swung her arms around instead.**

"**Ko-Ko?" Yachiru asked curiously, at the same time growing scared. "Ko-Ko?" The baby fell backwards on her back, kicking erratically as a rash developed around her mouth, her skin turning bluer still. "Byaka!" Yachiru ran to the bathroom door and knocked. "Ko-Ko's hurt!"**

**The door slid open and Byakuya looked down at the Lieutenant, his hands tying his yukata up tight before he caught sight of the suffocating baby and he ran to her. "What happened?" He asked, picking her up. **

"**We were playing with the flower I brought her, and then she did that!"**

"**Hm." The noble ran out the bedroom door, Yachiru jumping onto his shoulder as he went.**

"**What's wrong with her?"**

**"I think she's having an allergic reaction to your flower." Byakuya ran as fast as he could to Squad Four, upset that he had no power to flash-step at such a crucial moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kohana slept quietly in the Squad Four bed, her drool soaking the sheets, her breathing still deep and wheezy, and her mouth still red from the rash. Byakuya sat in a chair next to the bed, stroking Yachiru's hair as she slept against his chest.<strong>

**Unohana sat across the room, keeping a good eye on the baby in case she decided to go into anaphylactic shock again. "It's only camellia." She said. "Because she's always in your garden, it proves that she's not allergic to every kind of flower."**

"**It seems that I will have to order the removal of all the camellia on my property then." The noble answered quietly.**

"**It's a little ironic that a girl named Kohana is allergic to a flower, not to mention the same one that represents her 'mother's' Squad." The healing woman giggled but stopped when she realized Byakuya wasn't laughing with her. **

**The room became awkwardly silent, no noise except for Kohana's wheezed breathing and Yachiru's quiet snoring.**

"**When will she be able to leave?" Byakuya asked after awhile, his hand moving to play with his daughter's hair.**

"**I'd like to keep her here a day longer, just to be sure she's fine."**

"**I understand."**

**Yachiru yawned as she awoke, and she looked up at Byakuya apologetically. "I'm sorry Byaka. I didn't mean t hurt Ko-Ko."**

"**It's fine. We didn't know she had an allergy. Just don't bring any more camellia near her again."**

"**Okay." **

"**So you came back here." Kenpachi leaned on the doorframe, his hair down around his shoulders and he was wearing the yukata Byakuya had given him. "What happened to Kohana?"**

"**She's allergic to camellia." Byakuya stood and walked with Yachiru over to the large man, digging his face into the scarred chest as his body was wrapped up in Kenpachi's arms.**

"**Don't worry about her Byakuya, she'll be fine."**

"**She could have died." The noble squeezed his family closer, his entire body shaking.**

"**Byaka, it's okay. Ko-Ko's okay."**

"**Just watch, she'll be alright." Kenpachi smiled and kissed his spouse.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you think saved them all? Give me your opinion! And Review! ;P<strong>


	2. Birthday Girl

**Summary: Byakuya and Kenpachi are married and are letting their family grow.**

**Pairing: ByakuyaxKenpachi**

**Rating: M [this chapter] Sexual Situations. Language.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**Unexpected **

**Chapter 24**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kohana, slow down. I can't keep up with you anymore." Byakuya followed after his daughter, who much to his disadvantage, was now able to run and get into things she wasn't supposed to.<strong>

"**Mama!" The one year old ran back to Byakuya but tripped before she reached him and fell face first in the dirt of the garden. She sat up and cried, holding her arms out for Byakuya to pick her up.**

**The noble bent down as far as he could with his five month baby bump and lifted the girl up, kissing her cheek and wiping the dirt away from her clothing. "I told you not to run. You're still too wobbly." **

"**Mama! Mama!" The girl cried, shoving her hand into her mouth to soothe her aching gums. **

"**Don't do that." Byakuya pulled the hand away and replaced it with a human world teething ring Ichigo had given her, and she immediately quieted down. The noble continued to walk towards the gate of his home and was met by Yachiru once he reached it. **

"**Are you and Ko-Ko gonna go check on the baby, Byaka?" The pink-head asked. **

"**Yes. Would you like to come with us?" **

"**No, I'm gonna stay here with Kenny." **

**Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You realize he's still sleeping?"**

"**Yeah, I know." Yachiru kissed Kohana's hand before running back to the house. **

"**That's odd." Byakuya said, watching the Lieutenant leave. "Usually she'd come with us." **

"**Yara!" Kohana called after her sister before stuffing the ring back into her mouth.**

"**Oh well. Let's go Kohana." Byakuya turned and walked away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unohana's hands roamed over the pregnant belly while Byakuya held Kohana next to him, playing with her to keep her from escaping and 'exploring' the room.<strong>

"**Would you like to know what it is?" The healing woman asked as she reached into her sleeve and handed a piece of baby-candy to Kohana. **

"**Yes. Zaraki and I would like to know early, so we can prepare properly." **

"**Well then, you'll be happy to know that you're going to get your heir." **

**Byakuya smiled and rubbed his tummy, Kohana copying him. "Beebee." She gave a sloppy kiss to the exposed skin, patting it gently until her 'mother' moved led her hand to where her brother was kicking. **

"**That's your little brother." He said, petting the girl's raven hair while she giggled at the foot kicking her hand. "You'll get to see him in four months."**

"**Unless he decides to come early like you did." Unohana picked up the baby, holding her up in the air as Byakuya stood and adjusted his kosode. "Oh, I almosy forgot." The woman reached into her sleeve again, producing a silver hairclip with a fake flower and long purple and pink ribbons on it. "Happy birthday sweetie." She pulled a few strands of the baby's dark hair back and snapped the clip through them before rubbing their noses together playfully, making Kohana giggle. **

"**Thank you." Byakuya received his daughter from Unohana and kissed the little girl's cheek. "I'll be back next month for another examination."**

"**I'll be waiting!" The woman smiled, waving at the baby who tried to return the action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya was rocking Kohana gently in his room as the girl ate her last breast milk meal. Being a year old, she was now going to be able to eat solid food all of the time, not just milk mixed with rice cereal. <strong>

**The noble held her up high so she wouldn't be resting on the baby belly and pat her back as he hummed softly, smiling to himself when her eyes began to droop. It was long past due for her to take her afternoon nap and it was really showing. She let out a big yawn, her suckling slowing down and her fists rubbing her grey eyes before her body relaxed and she drifted off.**

**The only problem now was how Byakuya was going to get the sleeping girl to her bed when he could hardly stand up by **_**himself **_**anymore, never mind trying to carry a one year old with him. He decided to not even try moving and instead just lay down, Kohana curled up on his chest. **

**As he lay there, he began to think about his and Kenpachi's relationship. Sure they had mind-blowing sex almost every night but Byakuya realized that other than that and the times they switched off on watching Kohana, they never really talked together anymore. He knew he loved Kenpachi more than anyone else he'd ever met but he just felt they should spend a little more time together, as a growing family. **

"**Hey." **

**Byakuya jumped and opened his eyes that he didn't remembering closing. Kenpachi lay down next to him and kissed his cheek while rubbing his baby tummy. "Kenpachi, you startled me." The noble breathed as the larger man nibbled his ear. "Where have you and Yachiru been?"**

"**We were getting stuff for Kohana. It's her birthday you know." **

"**I'm aware of that… wait, you bought her gifts?"**

"**I borrowed some of our human world money and went there to get her some stuff."**

"**Is that why Yachiru said she didn't want to come with us today?" Byakuya looked to his spouse as his hakama was removed and thrown across the room. Kenpachi picked up Kohana and paced her in her bed before going back to the noble and climbing over him. **

"**Yeah, she said she wanted to go with me." **

"**I wonder why she didn't tell me though." The two men kissed deeply and Byakuya wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck while the latter massaged the pregnant belly. Byakuya suddenly remembered his news though, and pushed them apart before smiling happily. "Guess what?" He asked, rubbing his tummy.**

"**We got a boy." The larger answered and the noble nodded. "Damn Byakuya, you're so awesome." Kenpachi moved back and kissed the distended stomach while Byakuya licked his spouse's fingers, his own running through the spiked black hair. The large, wet flanges went down to the noble's entrance, two pushing in immediately, making Byakuya moan. Two more pushed in beside them, scissoring and stretching. **

"**Kenpachi…" Byakuya breathed, tilting his spouse's head up so they could look at each other. "I… I want all of us to… do something together… as a family…" **

**The fingers pulled away and Kenpachi settled himself between Byakuya's legs, his cock rubbing against the tight entrance. "Like what?" He pushed in, slowly sheathing himself completely and kissing his lover's neck to soothe him. **

"**I-I don't know… but we n-never spend any t-time **_**together **_**anym-more…" **

**Kenpachi started to move, his arms wrapped around Byakuya's body but he was careful not to squeeze their son too tight. The noble also did the same, his hands running up and down the larger man's strong back. The pace picked up and Kenpachi quickly found Byakuya's prostate; being together for almost two years made it easy. **

"**Shit, you're always so tight." **

"**It's because you're… mmm… so big…" **

"**You're hot when you're pregnant." **

"**Aah… touch me please…" Kenpachi's hand snaked in between their bodies, pumping Byakuya in time with his thrusts. **

"**That better?"**

"**Mmhmm… more…" The large man complied, his thrusts quickening until the noble threw his head back and came all over their stomachs. He held Kenpachi close, kissing his lips before Kenpachi sat back, turning Byakuya onto his side before laying down behind him. He started moving again, pumping the noble back into hardness and kissing the pale, perfect skin in front of him while the smaller man moaned uncontrollably. **

"_**Fuck**_**…" Kenpachi growled and the noble's hand grabbed his lover's forearm as he once again neared completion. "Here it comes Byakuya. Be ready." Zaraki grunted and filled up his spouse seconds later, pushing Byakuya over the edge a second time. **

**The two panted together, relaxing against each other until their bodies returned to normal and Kenpachi stood, pulling Byakuya up with him. **

"**Let's take a bath before Kohana wakes up." The noble said, grabbing Kenpachi's hand and leading him to the bathroom.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ready Byakuya?" Kenpachi held his hands over the noble's eyes and kissed his cheek while Kohana squirmed wildly in her 'mother's' arms.<strong>

"**What is this?" Byakuya asked, rocking the girl, who had begun to whine. **

"**You'll see Byaka!" Yachiru cheered.**

"**Oh, just let me look already!" The noble yanked Kenpachi's hands away and gasped quietly as he took in the view of the bedroom they were in. "No wonder Kohana is struggling so much." He said, and placed the girl on the floors she could go play with all the new toys littering the room. **

"**Is it good?" Kenpachi asked. **

"**Of course." The noble breathed, still looking around their daughter's new bedroom. The usually dark wood of the walls was painted pink, there were baby toys everywhere and pink and purple blankets were folded up on a white human-world changing table as well as a matching crib. **

"**I found tall furniture so you wouldn't have to bend over." **

"**Me and Kenny did this **_**all **_**by ourselves!" Yachiru said proudly.**

"**You did very well." Byakuya smiled and pet the pink hair. **

"**Maba!" Kohana squealed excitedly, running around the room and opening every drawer there was to open.**

"**Kohana." Byakuya warned, making the one year old stop and run back to her parents. **

"**Happy birthday Kohana." Kenpachi picked her up, kissing her cheek. "There's cake in the kitchens for her too."**

"**It's amazing that you two did all of this for her, but what about **_**me**_**? I never got her anything." Byakuya said.**

"**You did. Here." Kenpachi walked the noble to the far wall and pointed to a painting that hung over the crib. "Remember that?" **

"**Yes." Byakuya smiled. "You hung my painting." The painting before them was on a long scroll in all black ink with Kohana's name written in calligraphy across the middle, bordered by elaborate drawings of flowers and a newborn baby Kohana's face. Byakuya had painted it for her when she was only two weeks old. He had been practicing his calligraphy writing and was inspired to draw when he glanced over at the peacefully sleeping newborn girl on her blanket with his garden in full bloom in the background.**

"**Mama mama!" Kohana clapped her hands. **

"**Happy birthday Kohana." The noble kissed his daughter before he hugged Kenpachi and Yachiru. "I love all of you." He smiled.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little short, but i just <em>really <em>felt I needed to update, so this is what I came up with.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
